


Grey

by sodaschemes



Series: But the Color Burns so Bright [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Found Family, Not Really Character Death, Nya just thinks they're dead, Suicidal Thoughts, sons of garmadon, the colossus is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaschemes/pseuds/sodaschemes
Summary: It was just like that, in the blink of an eye, that her world faded to grey.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: But the Color Burns so Bright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PnutButterJellyTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PnutButterJellyTime/gifts).



> This was so hard to write and it took forever but I finally did it

The world was bright and colorful around Nya.

The color in her life was vivider than anything else she’d ever seen.

Jay was energetic and upbeat, the only shade of blue that wasn’t sad.

Kai was bright and full of emotion, the most red she’d ever seen. 

Zane was calm and precise, a soft white presence.

Cole was dark and kind and steady. Black fit him well.

Lloyd was green if she’d ever seen it, completely full of life.

They were all always there, surrounding her in color all the time.

They were her family. She loved all of them more than she’d ever loved anyone. They were a constant.

So when the Colossus killed them, she had never felt a greater pain.

She’d wanted to scream, to sob, to burn the world to the ground. But she could barely move, could barely think. Her brother, her boyfriend, her best friends… they were gone. 

It was just like that, in the blink of an eye, that her world faded to grey. 

Lloyd was all she had left, and she was going to keep him safe if it killed her. At least if she died she would get to see her family again.

Not that she could afford to. If she’d lost it all, Lloyd had lost even more. She needed to be there for him. She needed to keep it together.

She couldn’t focus on how badly she was hurting, not now.

Nya knew what death felt like. She could only hope her family’s wasn’t so painful.


End file.
